magicofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KidProdigy
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Magico Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Just Introducing myself!! Hello, I'm new to this series, I'd like to help this wikia as the series goes on. Ernest8192 03:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC) german wiki Hi, I'm he admin of the german wiki about magico. I wanted to thank you for your wiki, it is like a little inspration for us ^^ I hope it's ok for you that I took some templates, they were really helpful for us. What do you think about linking each other on our main pages? Besides, you can find us here DoorsOfPerception 14:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Articles Hi! I just joined this wiki and I would like to ask permission to reedit the article plots. I noticed that the articles seems to summarize what is happening to the character during a chapter. I want to rephrase the articles. Thanks. 00:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi again. Can I be an admin? I would be more helpful if I am an admin, and I think this wiki needs more admins. You know from my that I have been working really hard to improve this wiki. Although my edit count says otherwise, I am half way through rewriting some of the articles here. 00:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I promise to not abuse the power you've given me and I hope that we can get more contributors as the series progresses. 06:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Templates Okay. But I want you to know that Magico is not the world but the name of the spell. That's why I'm changing the location to Eaglyas. 06:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Needs Help Most of the grammar and english are wrong. Needs pictures. Spelling... 00:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Its easier if you put a link on the main page so that those who join this wiki will no where to start. And, no offense, but Grammar is an important thing in the wiki and most people would like to read articles with good grammar. 00:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry sir im so sorry for adding categories on my own. I just want to earn the category badge and i thought that anyone can add his/her own category. this is my first wikia contribution so im kinda new on rules and regulation here. Again sorry for the mistake.. T_T Haqua 11:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prepared Thanks for the offer. I would be glad to accept your proposition and help this wikia shine. Ernest8192 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 04:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much for making me the admin of Magico series. I'll do my best in following your guidelines. Ernest8192 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) Admin Request Hi there, i was asking if i could become a admin at this wikia. I'm extremely active and i really enjoy the series. I have created two pages of Lily and her mother and i'm extremely handy with templates and stuff. So could i become an admin. Spanner020 05:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for trusting me, i will do my best to make this the best wikia ever!!. Spanner020 06:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry I apologize about that. I read the notes you left for me a few days ago. Im sorry for not at a catergory. Im also a beginner at this. Sandbox for Kaminomi Hey how have you been.. Did you get to see that you got User spotlight for July ? I remember that you had a specific wiki for the very purpose of sandboxing for Kaminomi Wiki.. Can I get the link and Adminstrative and Bureaucratic rights for that ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) He has been doing very well also I was planning to do the Mergers for our wiki. You know I spoke to you about the other TWGOK wikis around Wikia right ? Well I am trying to get people to link those wiki's to Kaminomi.wikia.com so when someone types out theworldgodonlyknows.wikia.com it goes to Kaminomi.wikia.com. I know two other wiki's that have done this. DCanimated.wikia.com.. this wiki can also be reached through dcau.wikia.com [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) So How do I apply for Wikia Spotlight ? Hey I want to get the Noblesse Wiki on the wikia spotlight how do I do that. Also can you take a look at that wiki and tell me how it looks ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 11:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Logo Hey KidProdigy. If you're still interested in a new Wiki logo, I finally made one and I want to know what you think about it. Let's talk about it here. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 20:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi KidProdigy. I approved your request for a new background. Take a look at this preview using the image you linked to. If you like the way it looks, let me know, and I'll upload it to the wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:09, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Whoa, fast reply, haha. Anyway, I just uploaded the background image as you can see. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) hi Hello KidProdigy i`d like to tell you that i want to take part in your wiki but there are a lot of pages that have to be rebuilt and you can tell me to help in anything.--NaruIchi24 18:47, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Help I need your help, i don't know how to upload pictures with .PNG, so if you can tell me how to uplaod picture with .PNG then i will be great full. Also can you unlock some pages so we can update them or complete (like Gasper and the main page) the will also be a big help. thanks. Midnight knight 1:23 , April 1, 2012(UTC) : Thanks that will help me out alot. Midnight knight 1:32 , April 1, 2012 Sorru about the infobox i forgot about it and i will be using that chapter one for now on. Also can you please unlock Gaspar and Raven so i can finish working of Gaspar and continue work on the Raven one. Midnight knight 22:29, April 3, 2012 Wordmark Hi, I made the Magico Fanon Wiki, and I wanted to know how you made your wordmark. Davidchola2 (talk) 12:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Shion's name THe title is wrong. Its Eliphas, not Elpihas. Davidchola2 18:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Why were you so rude. I was simply stating an error to help the wiki. The least you could do is thank me, not say I talk like a child. I never talked trash at you, why do you come like this with an attitude? Besides, if I'm writing with mispells, there are two reasons: 1st - I'm not English. 2nd - It's the Internewt. There are ALOT of abreviations. Davidchola2 09:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 You are an admin, I know. But you don't need to approach others that way. You could have corrected me, I'm open-minded. I find offensive that someone approaches another, calling them a "child" for a simple sentence. I was merely abreviating my point, even though it wasn't the most correct way of saying it, you got the point. So, let's not make a storm out of all this. But please, take in consideration my opinion, explain yourself before calling others what you have in mind. Davidchola2 16:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2